


Serendipity

by javajunkie



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajunkie/pseuds/javajunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping Lorelai out at the Independence Inn, Rory finds herself being chatted up by an attractive guest. What happens when that chance meeting turns into more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

Rory usually didn't mind helping out her mother with the Inn's various events-even moderately disturbing ones like the Bobsey twins' wedding. Always a helper, she found a sort of pride in helping with this or that event. Not to mention she got to eat Sookie's food and witness Michel freak out at least one guest. Bonus points were given if he muttered in French afterwards.

An odd rift between her and Lorelai paired with two hundred pages of reading, though, did little to bolster Rory's already flagging spirits at this wedding. She watched morosely from the table while the slightly sloshed mother of the bride chatted up Lorelai. Rory ascertained from the mother's intimate stance that the conversation was going well. Extolling praise, perhaps. Or following up for baby showers.

Rory's didn't pay the pair more than a cursory glance, though. Her mind was still preoccupied with musings on when the strange dynamic between her and Lorelai would right itself. Shifts in the young Gilmore relationship were far and few between. In fact, disputes rarely went farther than who took the Macy Gray CD without asking. Ever since Chilton, though, she had felt a slow and steady change between mother and daughter. Lorelai had pulled the mom card, which although warranted was still a troubling turn of events. And then all of the current weirdness surrounding her growing relationship with her grandparents.

That coupled with her towering courseload at Chilton made her want to be sequestered in her bedroom with the door firmly shut, study music softly playing in the background. She want much better off being alone with her life being off kilter. She felt she couldn't be held accountable for what she said or did in the moment, so thrown off by the sudden chaos that had become her life.

"You look like you're having fun."

Rory looked up at a blonde male who had somehow managed to take residence beside the table without her knowing. She seriously questioned her observance skills there. Offering a tight grin she asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm bored," he said with a charming smile. "Thought maybe you could help me with that." Her eyes widened and he must have seen the direction her mind had taken when he quickly remedied, "I just meant talk."

"Oh, sorry," she stammered. "That was very…uh, yeah. Talking is good."

He smiled a bit, nodding his head. "Yes, I think we can agree on that. I'm Logan, by the way."

He reached out a hand and she dutifully shook it, offering her own name. "Rory."

"So Rory, how did you get roped into coming to this?"

"My mom planned it," Rory said, gesturing to her mother who happened to be looking squarely at the two of them. Rory blushed, thinking that it was impossible for Logan to not notice the stalker-stare. He didn't seem to bothered by it, though.

"She works here, then?"

Rory nodded. "She runs the place."

"Pretty impressive. And you just help out? Manning the table. Patrolling the partygoers." He grinned a bit at that last one and her stomach began to churn uncomfortably. This guy seemed too smooth for his own good. Or hers.

"I help out when I can," Rory said.

"Well, at least you're here by choice." She raised her eye brows inquiringly. "The groom-err, grooms-are my cousins. And if you were wondering, it's weird for us, too."

"What, you mean the whole Double Mint act?"

He nodded, chuckling a bit at the reference. "Yeah, mildly disturbing. So, tell me. What do you do exactly at the table here?"

"What do I do?" He nodded and she thought to herself, why in the world would this boy be interested in what I did at the table? It bored even her, and she was the one doing it. "Well, this is the greeting table so I greet people."

"Ah, of course."

"I also have the wedding book." Logan seemed particularly interested in that, leaning forward as he said, "Wedding book, huh?"

"Yep."

"Mind push that over this way?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a grin, brandishing his own pen from his pocket. There was something she liked about a man carrying his own pen, although what it was exactly about it that appealed to her was foggy. She watched him scrawl down a message, eyes widening as she read what he wrote.

"Hey! That's not what the book is really for-"

"Don't worry about it," Logan said. "My cousins will get it. And they'll think it's funny."

"But it's vulgar," Rory argued, feeling her cheeks redden. She was the keeper of that book, and with that she felt a sort of vested responsibility to uphold the book's integrity. Logan's message definitely knocked it down a few pegs. As if to soften the blow, Logan turned to a fresh page and said, "No one has to see it beside them then. Better?"

"Sure," she remarked dryly. He smirked at her attitude and was about to comment when Lorelai approached. She offered Logan a slight smile before directing her attention on her daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt babe, but I just want to tell you that you can go if you want. I know you have a lot of school work to do. Think we can hold the fort on our own for now."

"Okay," Rory said.

"Well, Rory, it's been a great meeting you," Logan said. "If anyone asks, you were a wonderful keeper of the wedding book."

Rory smiled slightly, watching him walk away. Meanwhile, Lorelai slipped into the seat beside her, turning fully to face her daughter as she said, "Alright, so before I get to the real meat of this conversation, I gotta apologize about before."

"You don't have to…"

"No, I do," Lorelai said. "I spent so much of my life rejecting that life. It's just weird to see you embrace it so much. But if that's what you like-if you like the club and golf, well that's great. And I think it's good that you're becoming closer with your grandparents. I overreacted and I'm sorry for that." Lorelai reached forward and covered Rory's hand with her own. "Now, can this weirdness between us please be over?"

Rory grinned. "Yes, I think it can."

Lorelai squeezed her hand. "Good, now I want to know about the boy. Who, how, when?"

"He just wanted someone to talk to," Rory said. "It's not a big deal."

"He seemed pretty interested. Do I need to start adding to the dowry?"

Rory smirked. "No, Mom."

"You sure? Because Jackson is predicting a pretty good peach crop this season. I can add a few cartons. Maybe some Luke's coffee, too. An endtable from Mrs. Kim. She'd probably donate it to marry you off."

"His name's Logan," Rory said slowly, knowing if she didn't interject her mother would add about seven other hypothetical dowry options to the mix. "He's related to the twins."

"Which set?"

"Male. And for the record, he thinks it's weird too."

"Ah, I like him already," Lorelai cooed.

"But it was nothing. Really."

"Alright, well I'll take your word for it."

"So, can I really head home?"

"Yep," Lorelai said, nodding. "That wasn't just a ruse to talk to you. Mommy holds the right to interrupt without ruses."

"Okay, then I guess I'll head home." Rory stood up, grabbing her purse from beneath the table.

"Now, don't suffocate under a pile of books or something."

"I won't."

"Okay good. See you later tonight."

Rory gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and then headed out of the wedding. She saw Logan once more before she left, sitting at a corner table watching her. Startled, she looked away immediately and made her way out of the wedding.


End file.
